supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/My Future Episodes/Ideas
My First Fanon Season 28 Epiaode (2036) - O'Connell Family Profile *Parents Gemma and her husband Darren *Location: Belfast, Northern Ireland *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children: #Hamish (age 4 and adopted from New Zealand) #Mimi and Pino (twins age 3 and adopted from Belgium) #Gabriela, Romina and Lucas (triplets age 5 and adopted from Argentina) #Kadia, Mohy, Bouba and Ajeeb (quadruplets age 2 and adopted from Libya) #Leah, Geri, Christine, Ranga and Mike (quintuplets age 10 and adopted from Qatar) #Gerard, Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten, Amanda and Jelle (sextuplets age 8 and adopted from Netherlands) #Lee, Vicky, Joanna, Ruwan, Elaine, Gina and Bineesh (septuplets age 4 1/2 and adopted from Singapore) #LeAnn, Russell, Chester, Shaun, Richard, Marina, Chloe and Robyn (octuplets age 9 and adopted from Barbados) #Óttar, Viggó, Alexandra, Anna Katrín, Tinna Marina, Helgi, Jón, Gylfi and Tóta (nonuplets age 1 1/2 and adopted from Iceland) #Ben, Steven, Anthony, Hayley, Kylie, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Kate and Bruno (decaplets age 12 and adopted from Australia) #Adeline, Lucy, Tina, Thomas, Chimpae, O'Connell|Ezekiel, Francis, Quizrah, Rajabu, Selemani and Hilda (undecaplets age 7 and adopted from Tanzania) #Rigoberto, Jeff, Ingrid, Linda, Santiago, Carlos, Sapphira, Kapu, Brayan, Norberto, Marie Paula and Lina (duodecaplets age 16 and adopted from Colombia) #Sally, Jason, Dylan, Rodney, Alicia, Danielle, Adam, Brandon, Calvin, Esther, Ephraim, Janice and Takoor (tridecuplets age 17 and adopted from Trinidad and Tobago) #Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Kristjan, Ott, Birgit, Jaan, Artjom, Jana, Indrek, Liis, Meelik, Norman and Gunnar (quadecaplets age 13 and adopted from Estonia) #Sadie, Yaser, Ikram, Najib, Ali, Shruti, Hajar, Punny, Maktub, Latif, Janaki, Akbar, Fadil, Munira and Zalfa (quindecaplets age 18 and adopted from United Arab Emirates) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Trivia *Gemma's full name is Gemma Louise O'Connell *Darren's full name is Darren My Transcripts #O'Connell Family 2035 Halloween #O'Connell Family 2035 Christmas #O'Connell Family 2035 New Year's Eve #O'Connell Family 2036 Valentine's Day #O'Connell Family 2036 St. Patrick's Day #O'Connell Family 2036 Easter #O'Connell Family 2036 Vacation My Second Fanon Season 28 Episode (2036) - Burns Family Profile *Parents: Nicola and her husband Lewis *Location: Lisburn, Co. Antrim, Northern Ireland *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Trivia *Nicola's full name is Nicola Sophie Burns *Lewis' full name is Lewis *In Christmas 2035, the family went to a ski resort in Vienna, Austria My Transcripts #Burns Family 2035 Halloween #Burns Family 2035 Christmas #Burns Family 2035 New Year's Eve #Burns Family 2035 Valentine's Day #Burns Family 2035 St. Patrick's Day #Burns Family 2035 Easter #Burns Family 2036 Vacation My Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Sheldon Family Profile *Parents: Kevin and his wife Mandy *Location: Melbourne, Victoria, Australia *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children: Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Pad (for Cody), Calm Down Zone (for Eliza), Naughty Seat (for Summer), Naughty Triangle (for the male identical sexdecaplets), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for the female identical sexdecaplets), Toy Confiscation (for Summer and both sets of sexdecaplets) *Other Techniques used: Drug Disposal Trivia *Kevin's full name is Kevin Richard Sheldon *In Christmas 2036, the family went to a Christmas parade in New York City *Eliza is on the brink of getting expelled from St. Aloysius' College for getting into fights *Summer was kicked out of day camp for fighting My Transcripts #Sheldon Family 2036 Halloween #Sheldon Family 2036 Christmas #Sheldon Family 2036 New Year's Eve #Sheldon Family 2037 Australia Day #Sheldon Family 2037 Valentine's Day #Sheldon Family 2037 Easter #Sheldon Family 2037 Anzac Day My Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Strauss Family NOTE: '''This episode is entered in PB&Jotterisnumber1's Original Episode Competition. Profile *Parents: Louise and her husband Ashley *Location: Winnipeg, Canada *Supernanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: #Male identical quindecaplets R.J., Craig, Nathan, Brandon, Rob, Keith, Chris, Tyler, Sheldon, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser, Dylan and Corey (aged 17, 16, 15 or 14) #Female identical quindecaplets: Leanne, Rochelle, Ashley, Eva, Steffi, Katy, Sarah, Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey (aged 11) #Joey (aged 10) #Shane (aged 6) #Teya (aged 3) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Desk (for R.J., Brandon, Keith, Tyler, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser and Cory), Cool-Down Area (for Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey), Naughty Zone (for Joey), Naughty Rectangle (for Shane), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Teya), Electronic Confiscation (for the older kids), Toy Confiscation (for the younger kids) *Other Techniques used: Trivia *The bad kids from both sets of quindecaplets behave the worst *In Christmas 2037, the bad kids from both sets of quindecaplets each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Louise's full name is Louise Victoria Strauss My Future Transcripts #Strauss Family 2037 Thanksgiving #Strauss Family 2037 Halloween #Strauss Family 2037 Christmas #Strauss Family 2037 New Year's Eve #Strauss Family 2037 Valentine's Day #Strauss Family 2038 St. Patrick's Day #Strauss Family 2038 Easter My Fanon Season 31 Episode (2039) - Parkhurst Family Profile *Parents: Sam (he lost his wife (she had cancer) just a few days after giving birth to their youngest child Alex (boy)). *Location: Durban, South Africa *Supernanny: Ruth Higgins *Children: #Tara (aged 10) (Tara has the same brain mixed with Imogen from the Panizza Family #Female identical duodecaplets Josie, Laura, Sasha, Christina, Alexandra, Riann, Sadie, Gabrielle, Danielle, Kirsten, Natasha and Rosie (aged 7) (The girls are well behaved but NOT Natasha. Natasha has sibling rivalry with her duodecaplet sisters. Natasha has the same brain mixed with Orla from the Birou Family and Anna from the Kirochu Family) #Male identical duodecaplets Tim, Tony, Robbie, Gary, Lee, Alan, Pete, George, David, Ian, Stewart and Nicky (aged 5) (Nicky is well behaved but NOT his duodecaplet brothers) #Fraternal twins Rebecca and Joseph (aged 4) (Rebecca is well-behaved and is the sweetest girl, but NOT Joseph. Joseph has the same brain mixed with Monica from the Cooke Family) #Alex (aged 3) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Tuffet (for Tara), Chill-Out Zone (for Natasha), Naughty Mat (for the male duodecaplets except Nicky), Naughty Circle (for Joseph), Naughty Pit, and Super Naughty Pit (for Alex), Toy Confiscation Trivia *In Christmas 2038, Tara, Natasha, the male duodecaplets (except Nicky), Joseph and Alex each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Sam's full name is Samuel James Parkhurst My Future Transcripts: #Parkhurst Family 2038 Heritage Day #Parkhurst Family 2038 Halloween #Parkhurst Family 2038 Christmas #Parkhurst Family 2038 New Year's Eve #Parkhurst Family 2039 Easter & Family Day #Parkhurst Family 2039 Freedom Day My Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Tylers Family Profile *Parents: Kim and her husband Jon *Location: Greymouth or Wellington, New Zealand *Supernanny: Ola Smith *Children: #Female identical tridecaplets Keri, Nica, Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane, Alex, Jenny, Toni, Jackie, Stacey, Madeline, Clare and Cassie (aged 12, 13 or 14) (Keri, Jenny, Toni, Jackie, Stacey, Madeline, Clare and Cassie are well behaved, but NOT the rest of them) #Phillip (aged 10) #Esther (aged 5) #Lance (aged 4) #Male identical tridecaplets Peni, Taiaroa, Whenua, Maaka, Rongo, Danyon, Brock, Rory, Jason, Rodney, Cameron, Tawaroa and Tahu (aged 3) (Whenua, Brock, Rory, Jason and Cameron are well behaved but NOT the rest of them) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Grid (for Nica, Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane and Alex), Thinking Pond (for Phillip), Naughty Block (for Esther), Naughty Square (for Lance), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Taiaroa, Maaka, Rongo, Danyon, Rodney, Tawaroa and Tahu), Toy Confiscation Trivia *In Christmas 2039, *Kim's full name is Kimberlee Louise Hillyard My Future Transcripts #Tylers Family 2039 Christmas #Tylers Family 2039 New Year's Eve #Tylers Family 2040 Easter #Tylers Family 2040 Anzac Day My Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) '''Fink Family Revisited Lorenzo is 13 and Nathan is 12 Lorenzo is now well behaved and he no longer menaces Nathan. But this time, it's 4-year-old twins Mickey and Mikey who misbehave. They have the same brain mixed with Brahm and Treat Jennings. Trivia In Christmas 2040, Mickey and Mikey each received nothing but coal in their stockings. My Future Transcripts #Fink Family 2040 Halloween #Fink Family 2040 Thanksgiving #Fink Family 2040 Christmas Category:Blog posts